Naruto: An Outsider's Adventure
by LukeTheSpookDuke
Summary: The last thing I heard was a gun shot. I was dead before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see I was here. Where the hell is here? - Self Insert- Rated M for safety- Accepting Ocs
1. The End

I coughed loudly into my arm and sighed. It wasn't one of the fake coughs I usually do just to occupy time. I was sick from what I remember. Most of that day is fuzzy except for the end, or rather **The End**.

"Are you alright?" Dane asked me. I looked at him.

"It's just my case of death advancing." I remember when I first made that joke. We both had a good laugh about it back then.

" Well don't come too close to me. I'm a writer, I'm meant kill myself using a revolver."

I stopped once I realized we had missed our turn. "Damn we better turn around." As I turned I saw that there was an alley that cut to where the car was. " Nevermind." I said before walking down it with him. It wasn't too late at night, and everything looked fine. I was walking ahead of Dane and when I saw the man turn the corner and face us I saw nothing of it. I should have been paying more attention.

"Lucas!" The scream brought me out of my thoughts. I looked ahead of me and what I saw hit me like a ton of bricks. The man in front of us had a gun.

* * *

Hey there. This is a post text meant to give information. In this chapter the ages of both Dane and Lucas are 17. Dane's humor is dark as you can see. Can't right much now, I have to finish an essay for tomorrow...

Information on characters.

Information on Techniques

Information on Areas

Information on Time Frame and certain events.


	2. The Beginning

I felt a feeling. It was familiar, like being pulled from my own body. I must have been pulled right out seeing as I began to feel nothing real quick. It was strange, I had my thought and everything but I couldn't feel any part of my body and I saw only black. It was at that moment came to terms with the fact the I was probably dead.

Then I felt it. Heat. Was this hell? I could feel my body again, and I feel heat, so I guessed I was on somebody's bad side. Then by instinct I breathed in.

"I'm... alive..." I said to myself. I must have dreamt it all up. I could feel the blankets around me, but my bed felt hard, and my pillow was different. I realized my eyes where open again and I was looking at the sky.

"Wait, I'm outside?" I sat up and looked around. I was in a small clearing in some woods. There was a bag and large scroll to my right. I was wearing some weird clothes too. A large black that seemed to button up around the top and middle, but stay open at the bottom. As I examined the sleeves I saw a tattoo on my hand. It looked like Japanese.

"Yomi..." I was surprised I under stood it. The word ran through my head before I spoke it out again, but this time in English. "Hell."

A stick snapped. Someone had approached me and they hadn't been very stealthy. I jumped up and I was ready to fight. At least part of me was. I wasn't thinking of getting into a fight, but my body seemed to be ready, so I decided to go along with it. I moved my foot to the scroll next to me and stomped on one of its sides to send it into the air so I could grab it. _Since when can I do that?_

"Who the hell is there?" I asked, practicing caution before I got myself into trouble. A man stepped forward. His head was shaved on one side and on the other red hair hung down to his ears. He wore a white jacket that had green swirls at the bottom and on the wrist cuffs, sort of like wind.

"Just a friend. I mean no harm. What are you doing here?" He asked. I relaxed and dropped the scroll. I looked around the area and saw nothing but the forest.

"The last thing I heard was a gun shot. I was dead before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see I was here. Where the hell is here?" I asked.

"Your not too far from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Have you come to help with reconstruction?" He smiled. He seemed happy because he thought I came to help, so I played along.

"Uh, yeah I guess I was wondering and I was pointed in this direction. Just here to help!" He said smiling widely back. _Tone it down jackass you're over acting._ He waved in his direction for me to follow, so I packed up everything I woke up by into the bag and I followed him.

"So are you a ninja too? I don't see a headband." He asked me. I was busy processing what had happened so far. I had woken up after being shot and I was in a forest. I camping supplies and a scroll with me. Now he's mentioning ninja and headba-

"I'm in the world of Naruto?!" I yelled, cutting my own thoughts off. The man looked at me strangely.

"Oh you mean that old legend my family always tells me? Sure I guess." His family... he must be an Uzamaki, That would explain the red hair. The genes must run strong in him. _Wait, wasn't the village hidden in the Whirlpools where the Uzamaki originally hailed from?_ I pieced it all together. I was at a point in time where Naruto Uzamaki was just an old legend, so probably really far in the future, and the Village Hidden in The Whirlpools was being rebuilt, so it seems that people from there must have migrated to their original home. _I need to think of a lie to explain my stupidity... I know! The old amnesiac trick!._

"Forgive me friend, but I don't know much. You see people say I'm an amnesiac since I can't remember much of my past. In fact what I told you before is about all I remember." _The perfect lie._

"Oh really?! Well maybe we can help you out. We could give you a place to stay since we need more people to live here." Just as he finished his sentence we entered a large gate. Inside there where buildings under construction and at the back of the village I could see a large blue building. _Must be where the Kage lives._

"I'd like to live here. What's your name?" He turned back around.

"My name is Aka. They call me that because I'm the first person in my family to have red hair." _Aka...Red..._

"I'm Lucas, nice to meet you Aka" I extended my hand.

He laughed a bit. " That's a strange name, but nice to meet you Lucas." He shook my hand and then grabbed my arm before dragging me with him.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

"I have to take you to get registered as a villager!" He ran really fast, and I mean **fast**. By the time he stopped my arm felt like it was our of the socket. I looked up and saw we where at the Kage mansion. I walked inside with Aka and right when I got through the door a piece of wood hit me right in the nose.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter folks. Time for information. You see I in real life like to make up little lies to get out of situations, and I have always thought that if I where in another world, that the amnesiac lie would always work. Now about the time period. This is an incredibly long time after the ending of Naruto Shippuden. So long that Naruto has faded into legend. The Uzamaki clan though, decided to return to the Land of** Whirlpools along with other clans that originated from there. The reconstruction is funded by a few of the hidden villages, but we'll see more of that later on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. OH and one important note, if anyone wants me to switch to 3rd person view please say so. I'll keep it the same other wise. If people want I could alternate It. Thank you.


	3. (Reader Acknowlegement)

**Hello readers! This chapter will be fun! Not because it is a chapter of the story, but because it is one that I will use to talk to you and such. Let's begin!**

* * *

Luke: Alright, here is the personification of me. First things first will be Oc Submissions. Immediately after I post this chapter I will change the story subscription to say I am accepting Ocs. This is because I want more reader interaction. The form for Oc submissions will be posted at the bottom of this chapter. Now for the next thing! Q and A chapters! I will have them so I can answer questions you all may ask! I wont always have a solid answer because I do not want to spoil story elements. Your name will be included in the question! Now one final thing, chapter opening! In the reviews Simply say "May I start the chapter?" Then follow it up by saying "Let's Begin!". I got the Idea from Eiichiro Oda's Q and A chapters of One Piece! Anyway that's all for now. The oc submission form is below, just Pm it to me and I will look it over! I will let you know if you are accepted and will give you credit for your Oc's at the end of every chapter!

Oc Submission Form

Name:(First Name Then Clan Name)

Gender: (Male Or Female)

Age:(Age of the character)

Village:(Any of the hidden villages. If they are a rogue give their former village)

Rank as Ninja:(If they aren't a ninja put none)

Chakra Nature(s):(What chakra natures are they capable of using. If they use a nature that is a combination of multiples please explain it)

Jutsu:(What Jutsu do they know? This includes all types of jutsu)

Appearance:(A description of what they look like and what clothes they wear)

Kekkai Genkai:(Only if their clan has a bloodline ability exclusive to their clan)

Ninja Tools:(What items do they carry with them in order to do combat? This can include anything from ranged and melee weapons, scrolls, and more)

History:(What is their history? What have they done in the past? Where are they now? If they don't have much of a past that is fine, as long as their able to mature and advance as the story goes along.)

Personality:(What is your character's personality? How do they act in certain situations? What do they want to achieve?)

Positive Traits:(What are they good at? Include personal things and combat things)

Negative Traits:(What are they bad at? What flaws do they have that they have trouble escaping? Give personal and combat traits)

Other:(Any other information that you believe should be known about them)


	4. A Small Clash-An Approaching Challenger

POV: Aka Uzumaki

* * *

"Uncle Ken what was that for?!" This wasn't the first time he'd hurled objects at new people in the village. I guess it's his misguided way of protection.

"There was a stranger behind you! He was probably ready to pickpocket all your stuff!" He replied.

"He's a friend! He wanted to join the village." I looked over at Lucas who was passed out on the ground. My uncle had thrown a two by four right at him. It may be just a hunk of wood, but the way my uncle is known to hurl things, anything can become deadly in his hands. Uncle Ken came over and helped move Lucas to a chair where he could stay until he woke up.

"How's the construction going?" I asked, still examining Lucas. His nose was messed up a bit, but otherwise he was fine. Maybe some brain trauma though. I looked up and around the Mansion. The building itself was four circular stories, each getting smaller. The first floor was meant to be a common area, the second for assigning missions, the third for offices, and the last was mostly Uncle Ken's office, with a large waiting room. The roof was accessible from some stairs in the waiting room, and it was still having fences being added around it's perimeter for safety. The only thing left really was painting and removing left over construction material.

"It's finished in here, just some painting to do. We are concentrating on building homes around the village, then we will work on businesses. For now people will have to sell things from carts. Bust all in all things are moving along fine." Uncle Ken Responded.

"That's go-" Before I could finish someone came running in yelling.

"Lord Shiokage!" The man said. He was a Jounin level ninja who was often seen patrolling the village. " There is someone attacking the outskirts of the village and moving closer!"

* * *

POV: Lucas

This is the best way to describe what I saw. A recovered memory from the body I was in. My body. This is what I saw.

I was on a mountain, flat at the top with wind blowing around me. In front of me was a man in a pink kimono, with purple hair, and dark eyes. He seemed middle aged and he was smoking a pipe. He removed it from his mouth to let out some smoke.

"Alright kid, you wanted a challenge, well here it comes." He began forming hand signs and slammed his right hand on the ground, causing a large venus flytrap to sprout from the ground below me. It exploded out of the ground with it's mouth wide open. I began forming hand signs as well, They echoed through my mind. _Ox - Rabbit - Monkey - Dragon - Rooster._

"Lightning style: Piercing Demon Claw!" It looked like a form of Chidori, but the way it formed on my hand was more claw like, with the lightning flowing down my fingers down to my wrist. As the name implied it was meant for piercing. The Flytrap swallowed me up and I pierced a hole into it, but it seemed to grow back the missing area immediately. I began performing more hand signs. _Monkey - Dog - Bird_.

"Water Style: Shredding Demon Claw!" As I said this I moved my past my mouth, allowing water to move around it. The water began flowing on my hand like the lightning did, only this time it had outgrowths that where blade like. Although they where pointing toward my arm they flowed toward the fingers, which gave them a better ability to shred. This time when I swung my hand I went right through the flytrap and escaped, which is when I turned around and severed it from it's stem. I turned to face my opponent and I began speaking.

"So, you're from that clan of people who originated from some plant pod right?" I sounded like a smart ass, and I was basically insulting his clans origins.

"My ancestor was born from the Gaia Tree, which gives us the ability to tune into nature right at it's roots." He kneeled down and touched the ground, which caused a flower to grow from what seemed like in fertile dirt.

"So you're basically potatoes or something? Guess I'm gonna have me a stew what with all the plants you grow." _Wow, the me from this universe is an asshole._

* * *

POV: Third Person

A young man, no older than around 15, wearing an all white kimono, with long black hair tied into a pony tail walked toward the village. Guards leapt to him in order to attack, but the speed he moved at was too fast for them. The all tried attacking him at once from all directions, but he hit each individual in the chest once, sending them each flying away, some into the village and some into the trees around it. He did this all with his eyes closed.

"Disappointing so far, but in the end this village will be nothing but a danger." He said as he walked up to the gate. He opened up his eyes, revealing that he had the Byakugan.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter folks! Time for juicy information! First will be Aka's Uncle Ken and the Village in general. You see because the land of whirlpools was destroyed by many villages it was allowed to become its own country separate from the others. As such it needed a Kage, the Shiokage, literally meaning Tideshadow. Ken's abilities will be seen next chapter, don't you worry! Not for The Jutsu Lucas used. The first one is a variation of Chidori with the beginning three hand signs, but the rest where added in order to alter the jutsu. More on that in the future. The Shredding Demon Claw was a creation of my own via hand signs I believed would fit together correctly. Remember to leave reviews and comments for me to see! I really want to see them. I also haven't had any OC forms sent in yet. I want this story to involve the people reading, so please leave reviews and if you want, send OC forms. Thank you, and see you next chapter!**


	5. The Gentle Fist And The Lightning Claw

POV: "Ken" Uzamaki

Whoever was attacking was foolish to think they could do so with out having to face me. I was ready to use Body Flicker, but Aka spoke up.

" Uncle, I want to help fight!" He said as he ran up to me. I looked at him. There was a fire burning in his eyes, and it was clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer. I'd let him fight, but I would be watching, and if anything happened to him I would step in to take his place.

"It will be different from our sparring sessions. This guy probably won't hold back against you. I expect you to do the same." I patted his head and he immediately went running out. I followed behind him, keeping a close eye.

* * *

POV:Lucas

The fight between past me and this guy was still going. For the most part I was fighting with my water claw, and I had used the technique on my other hand as well, so I was just slashing through all the plants he grew. I got close to him and that was when he used a Jutsu that grew a giant walnut shell around him. No matter what I tried I couldn't get through it. I used my Lightning Demon Claw and when that failed I performed a new jutsu. The hand signs where too fast for me to see, and I could tell that the me from this universe had trouble as well because he had to take short pauses.

When I was done I exclaimed " Lightning Style: Glorious King's Roaring Thunder" I opened my mouth and large bolts of lightning spewed out, causing the shell to crack and explode. In side it was nothing. Then I felt a piercing pain in my back. I whipped my head back and saw sharp thorn like claws piercing my back.

"Spiteful Rose Beauty!" He yelled. Large thorns sprouted from his body, I felt my self get cut a total of three times, two along my right arm, one on my left shoulder, and another on my left side. After a few moments everything faded to black and I felt my eyes where closed. When I opened them I was sitting in a chair in the Kage mansion. It looked like Aka was gone.

"What happened." I asked one of the people who where painting the walls.

"The Shiokage and his nephew went to fight an intruder. You got knocked out by the two by four that he threw at you." From what I could gather the nephew was Aka, and the Shiokage was the one who knocked me out. I let out a sigh, but then I felt something. It wasn't the pain in my nose, it was an itch type feeling. It appeared when the painter said fight. Before I knew it I was running out of the building.

 _Fight. I want to fight._

* * *

POV: Third Person

As the young man walked into the gate Aka came skidding to a halt in from of him. Ken was watching from a distance.

"Are you the one attacking our village?!" Aka asked, infuriated.

"Yes. This village was meant to never be rebuilt. The people who originate from the Land of Whirlpools are too powerful for their own good." He spoke coldly.

"Don't move any closer or I'll be forced to fight you" Aka said, holding his palm in front of him, facing it upward. The young man took a step forward. In response to this Aka ran at him, a Rasengan forming in his palm. When Aka was close enough the young man spun in place and hit Aka on his fore arm, causing the Rasengan to stop moving and release all it's chakra. Aka leapt back surprised at what happened.

"How did you-" The young man interrupted Aka by thrusting his palm forward and sending him flying into the village. Ken jumped into the place where Aka was.

"I can see by your eyes you're a Hyuga. It seems you know the Gentle Fist as well. Main House correct?" Ken said, immediately as he landed.

"My origins do not matter. I am equipped to fight even you, Shiokage." The young man finished speaking he started thrusting his hands toward Ken, trying to close off his chakra pathways. Ken responded by grabbing both of his arms and flinging him away from the village. He then began to perform a Rasengan with his right hand, and with his left he began performing hand signs, he then slammed his left hand onto the ground and a dome with the front open formed around the young man, which is when Ken ran forward with his Rasengan. The young man spun around at incredible speeds.

" Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven" A sphere of chakra released and spun along with him, destroying the dome and sending Ken back. Ken immediately found his footing. He was amazed that someone so young could utilize that technique so efficiently. Surely it cost a lot of chakra to use, but the young man seemed to still have energy. The young man ran at Ken.

"Rasengan!" The young man screamed. This threw Ken off guard as no Rasengan was being formed. Then the real attack came.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" The barrage began. Two, another two, four, eight, sixteen, and finally, a strong step forward, leading into thirty two more strikes. The last one was interrupted half what through by a man falling out of the sky.

"Lightnign Style: Lightning Piercing Demon Claw!" Lucas screamed as he pierced through the right shoulder of the young man with it. The young man leapt back, pulling the hand out of him as he did. He was concentrating so much on attacking he didn't see Lucas coming with his Byakugan. This was a major blow because he couldn't use his right arm without damaging himself greatly.

"Damn you. I will return to settle this another time." Then the young man used Body Flicker to moved over to Ken to assess the damage.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He knew what kind of attack the young man was using. Each hit was meant to hit harder than the last. If he hadn't interrupted then Ken would be damaged much more severely.

"I'm fine. Just get me back to the mansion and call some nurses." Lucas picked up Ken as well as he could and began running as fast as he could. On one of the buildings he passed was Aka, lying on the roof in pain.

* * *

 **That's all folks! This chapter was fun to write! Time for information! Aka has a passion to rebuild the land that his ancestors once came from, and the village is the first step to him. That is why he was ready to go all out against the young man from the very beginning. Now about what the young man said. The Land Of Whirlpools was destroyed because the people from there had Fuinjutsu(sealing) abilities so great that they where feared. Now about the flashback Lucas experienced. In his flashbacks he will learn certain techniques from himself, but he will still create his own as the story progresses. Another thing. If you want you could create an Oc meant just to be in one of Lucas' fighting flashbacks. And speaking about OCs, I would like to congratulate sco23 on being the first person to send in an OC! Anyway, that is all for now, see you all next time! Remember , this story is meant to involve the readers. Bye!**


	6. A Lucky Man

**The following events take place two years before Lucas awakened in the Ninja world.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

POV:"Kokuyogan Uchiha"

I awoke to the words of a Jonin outside of my cell.

"Wake up traitor. It's time for your trial." I slowly got up and looked around. I looked at the mirror in my cell. It was the same face I was greeted with when I first looked in a mirror, just a bit more tired though. The same hazel eye and the same scarred left eye that had trouble seeing. The same un kept reddish brown hair. I walked out of my cell and was escorted by a group of Jonin to a court house. There where five people sitting behind a desk that was raised above where I stood. They looked down at me. Four of them where nobodies to me. The fifth was the Sub- Kazekage. The one I owed the most to. He wore generic Tsunagakure Jonin clothing and he had the same white hair he always had. The man to his right spoke.

"Kokuyogan Uchiha, you stand here accused of the murder of the Kazekage. What do you have to say for yourself."

I looked up at the Sub- Kazekage and we stared each other in the eyes. He was her brother. We where friends. I saw nothing in his eyes. He was empty from the loss, as empty as I was.

" She wouldn't have survived the disease. I didn't want to see her suffer anymore." I spoke calmly, but I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. " I didn't do it for the power. I did it because it was the right thing to do!" I yelled. I was breaking out in tears. I hadn't cried like this in so long. I had forgotten the feeling of this much pain. The Sub- Kazekage shed a single tear as he blinked. After a while of silence he spoke.

"You're pardoned."

* * *

 **This next scene takes place on the day Lucas woke up.**

* * *

POV:"Kokuyogan Uchiha"

It was just another day in the Tsunagakure. People greeted me as I walked by. They used my nickname:

"How are you today phoenix?"

"Be careful out there Phoenix!"

I was ready today. It may have been just another day in the Tsunagakure, but to me it was a pretty important one. I was going to be heading to the Konahagakure to visit family members. I had never met them before, so there would be nothing important to remember. I still kept my journal with me just in case. I was dressed in my normal clothes since It would be a long and possible dangerous trip. My dark red robe with my Jonin armor underneath. My main gourd on my back. I left my extra ones at home seeing as I wasn't going on a mission. I spoke to myself as I walked out of the village.

"Alright Dane, let's do this!" I put my hand on the ground and manipulated the sand below me to move forward. This would be faster than walking, and not as tiring as running. I continued like this for the entire day, and it was beginning to get dark. I was still using sand to move forward. Suddenly It stopmed and I fell off. I wondered what happened, and then the ground started shaking.

"Get the hell off my back!" I instantly recognized the voice. _Damn, why did I have to run into him?!_ The ground moved upward and what arose was the One Tailed Beast, Shukaku. I leapt back as far as I could until he had finished getting up.

"Damn human!" He yelled, as he tried using sand coffin on me. I defended my self by taking control of that bit of sand away from him, a trick I knew would work only once. "Ah, a sand style user." He examined me further and it was clear he saw the gourd on my back. It was the same gourd that Gara Of The Sand had once used. It was taken out of a museum and given to me as a gift from... her. Shukaku spoke.

"You're lucky that gourd brings back a good memory or two. Otherwise my esteemed self would have killed you already." Then he lumbered away from me. My luck must have been immense. I avoided a fight with The One Tailed Beast. I went back on my way.


	7. The Question

Luke:Alright guys, this chapter will be short.! Sorry for making you wait just for this. It is entirely laziness on my part. Anyway I just wanted to tell you about the new poll I made. It will effect the next chapter depending on how people vote. Visit my page to see the two choices. It won't just effect next chapter either. It will drastically affect the entire story, so pick whichever you think is best! Also don't forget to ask questions so I can have Q and A chapters. Oc submissions are still a thing too! The form is back in chapter 3!. Alright, let's begin!

* * *

POV: Lucas

After running around with the Shiokage on my back I was intercepted by a few of the village Shinobi. The Shiokage explained that I came to his aid, which seemed to impress them a bit. They took him away from me and headed off to the hospital. I decided to look for Aka. I backtracked to the village entrance and just as I made it He rolled off of a roof. I helped him up. He was barely able to stand. I told him that his uncle was at the hospital and he immediately began dashing away. I followed him, deciding that it would be best to keep with him and not get lost in the village. We made it to the hospital but we were told to wait while the doctors saw the Shiokage. After a while they said we were allowed to enter. Aka ran right to his uncle's side. He didn't look in too bad a condition despite what he had looked like earlier. I observed them from a small distance. Aka was running his mouth a mile a minute, asking his uncle if he was okay and how he felt.

"Damn it Aka, if you had talked this much to the enemy you would have made his head explode!" The Shiokage said, giving Aka a small hit in the head. Aka smiled and said "I'm glad you're okay uncle Ken." His uncle laughed. " All thanks to your friend over there. What's his name again?" Aka looked at me. " Rr-ucas right?" The way he said it made me cringe. I guess my name didn't translate that well or something. I took a moment to think of an alternative name. "Rukasu." I said.

The Shiokage looked me up and down. " You did a good deed for me today Rukasu. I always see that I pay my debts. As a sign of good will I am offering you a home in our village. All I need to do is a bit of paperwork and you will be one of our villagers." My eyes widened. I could barely believe it. I had died from being shot, woken up in the woods, had been taken to this village and got knocked out. Then I got into a fight and saved the Kage's life, the very same Kage who was now offering me a spot in his village. One thing was wrong though. I felt my forehead and found that there was no headband there. I'm a rogue, aren't I? Of course I knew the answer to that already. Another thing occurred to me. This wasn't actually my body, so there's no telling what past rogue ninja Lucas had done. Did I really want to find that out along the line after I had acclimated into this village? What f I had gotten all set up, but then I got chased out? Opened my mouth to speak.

"I will..."

* * *

That's the end of the chapter folks! Remember, your vote will determine what Lucas choses! Will he join the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, or will he go rogue and travel on his own? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball - wait, wrong ending! Find out next time on Naruto: An Outsider's Adventure!


	8. Answers and A New Question

I would like to thank the people that voted in the poll on whether or not Lucas should join a village. Now for the chapter! Also, check out another story I am making. It is on fiction press. It is called Abyssal Chronicals.

* * *

 _POV: 3rd Person_

"I will not be joining your village sir." Lucas said.

Ken raised an eye brow. " Why not? I'm offering you shelter from the outside world. Most rogue's would accept". Lucas bowed and spoke. " I can't remember a single thing since this morning. My entire past before that point Is a mystery even to me. I have no headband, and I use deadly jutsu from muscle memory. I don't want whatever's in my past to show up and cause trouble here. I'm sorry, but I simply don't want to be a burden." He then stood upright.

Ken sighed and walked over to him. " At least stay for the night before you leave. You look like you could use a bath and something to eat." He said to Lucas. Lucas nodded " Thank you for your hospitality sir." Ken laughed. "Don't thank me. You'll be staying at Aka's house!" Aka jumped in surprise. " What?! You can't just rent my house to anyone you want!" He said in disapproval. " I'm the Shiokage! I could illegalize eating cake if I wanted!" Ken said, showing his decision was absolute.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Lucas stepped out of the bathroom in a white T shirt and black pants. He hopped onto a futon and rested. He was in Aka's living room. Even though there were two bedrooms Aka asked him to sleep in the living room because the other bedroom was meant for his older brother, who didn't like people to go in. He was away on a mission and was supposed to be back the next day. Lucas decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Aka, what's your brother like?!" He said, loud enough for Aka to hear him in the other room.

Aka opened the door and sat down in a chair to talk. " He's a pretty cool guy. He is amazing at sealing jutsu, even amongst the Uzumaki. I once saw him summon a wolf the size of a house. He's fast too, like really fast. He's strong like Uncle Ken too!" Aka kept going on about his older brother and Lucas began to get bored, so he picked up his bag, which he had sitting next to the futon and he began searching through it. It contained food and nothing else. It was then that Lucas realized how hungry he was, and he began eating whatever he could find in the bag. Aka stopped talking and watched. The way that Lucas was eating clearly was a sight to behold, and once he was done there wasn't a scrap of food left. Lucas put his hand on his stomach.

"Man, that hit the spot." He said. Aka was at a loss for words. He got up and said he was going to bed. He walked into his room and closed the door. Lucas decided he would do the same, but before he did he took another look In the bag and saw something at the bottom. It was a letter. He took it out and read it.

 _Dear senseless beast,_

 _It is about time we finished our quarrel. For too long I have let you walk over me. Now I shall show you what a superior mind can do when pit against an animal such as yourself. Meet me in the Land Of Whirlpools. I want to leave your body in a nice secluded place once I defeat you so that I never have to deal with you again._

 _Your Superior_

 _Shiori Yamanaka_

Lucas thought to himself " _I wonder if I fought this person already."_ He decided he would sleep and sort this out the next day. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

Flashback

Lucas stood against a tree, as a man with a brown ponytail approached him. The man smirked and spoke. " Are you ready to finally see why I am superior to you?" He said putting his fist in his left palm.

Lucas grinned. " I finally get a good chance to kill you Yamanaka! Still crying over how you weren't invited to the last meeting?" He said. This struck a nerve with Shiori.

"We'll see what you have to say once you're nothing but a vegetable!" Shiori said, performing a hand sign. " Mind sealing Vegetative State!"

Lucas' eyes widened as he fell back and slowly began to lose consciousness. " What the.." He spoke."

Shio grinned. " This technique will put you in a coma for as long as I keep it going. All I have to do is stay away from using any other jutsu for a while and you're as good as dead. Enjoy having your mind sealed away." He said as Lucas' vision faded to black.

* * *

The Next Morning

Lucas woke up with a yawn and rubbed his head, trying to recall the dream he just had. " Mind sealing huh..." He said to himself. Perhaps that's what happened to the person who originally owned his body, and he had simply taken his place when he was sealed. He quickly realized it was morning and he began to get dressed. He picked up his bag as well even though it was empty and he walked out the door, heading to the gate of the village. Once he arrived he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey wait!" It was Aka speaking to him. Lucas stopped so he could catch up. " I got you a few things for once you leave." He said. Aka gave Lucas a scroll just big enough to fit in his bag. " There's a bunch of ninja tools in there, feel free to use them how you wish." Aka said, smiling. Lucas smiled back. " Thanks Aka. I hope I see you again." Aka was preoccupied though. He was watching someone approach the gate. " Brother!" He yelled. Lucas turned around and looked out the gate. It was a rather tall man, wearing a brown coat and blue pants. He had a Shiogakure Headband with a spiral symbol, and carried a scroll on his right side, where he rested his arm. When he got to Aka the two embraced. " How was the mission?" Aka asked.

"It went fine. Just some gang causing trouble at the port. Who's your friend?" He asked Aka.

"Ichiro, this is Rukasu. He lost his memory or something, so we let him stay a night. He helped defend the village too." Aka told him. Ichiro smiled. "Thank you for helping out around here while I was away. It's good to see Aka has made a friend." He placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder and he tensed up for a moment. " Hey Aka, why don't you go make breakfast back home? I'm starving." Aka smiled and ran home.

Ichiro narrowed his eyes at Lucas. " Who the hell are you?" He asked, clearly aggravated. Lucas stumbled over his words once he saw Ichiro's expression change. " I-I'm Rukasu." He said. Ichiro shook his head. " That's not what I mean, damn it. I don't know what you have sealed inside of you, but get it the hell away from this village." He said. Lucas didn't know what to say, but he simply did what Ichiro told him and began walking. " Keep heading in that direction and you'll find the port. Tell them Ichiro Uzumaki sent you. Now get out of the Land Of Whirlpools." And with that the two went their separate paths. Lucas now had a new question. What exactly was sealed inside of him that caused such a change in Ichiro. He began running, not wanting to see what would happen if he stayed too long.


	9. Battle of Swordsman! Ice Samurai Senkiru

Land Of Whirlpools: Western Port

POV:Third Person

Lucas arrived at the port around three in the afternoon. He mad good time due to being In a rush. It wasn't much of a port. More of a small dock. A few small trade ships, but not much else. He walked up to a stranger who was trying to tie their row boat to the dock. "Excuse me sir, do you know if there are any passenger ships coming through? I want to head to the Land Of Fire." Lucas said. The stranger turned to him. It was a tired middle aged man with black hair. " If you want I could easily row you there. For a small fee." Lucas checked his pockets and found some ryo. He showed the money to the man and was allowed to get onto the row boat.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ride

Lucas looked out at the ocean around him, wondering how far he was from mainland. He looked at the tired man rowing him and apologized for having him do this. " Nonsense. This is how I make my living. I get to see this beautiful ocean and meet interesting characters. What's your story anyway?" When the man asked Lucas didn't know what to say. He took a moment and explained his situation. " I have amnesia. I have some memories on how to fight and use jutsu, but other than that my mind is blank." The man took a moment to process what he had heard and responded. " Don't concentrate too hard on what your past might be. Just try to carve a great future." Lucas liked the mans answer and looked out at the ocean as he waited to reach his destination.

* * *

POV:Senkiru

My vision was impaired by the mist around me. This was the Hidden Mist Village. The entrance rather. They said that this entrance was guarded by one of The Seven Swordsman Of The Mist. I did not see them, but I knew the perfect way to bring them to me. I prepared Juuchi Yosamu within it's sheath and slammed it against the wall of the gate, knocking large chunks of it off. Just as I was finished a blade swung down at me, but I had blocked with my blade still in its sheath, so I was not harmed. From the hilt of the sword materialized two hands, and very quickly a body was formed. The young man before me had white hair and dark red eyes. The only clothing I saw on him was a pair of baggy white pants. He kicked off of my sheathed blade and landed not too far away. This was him. Wielder of Kubikiribachi, Ichigetsu Hozukii.

"Think you can attack the mist huh? Well you got another thing coming samurai!" He spun the blade around and threw it at me as if it where some type of shuriken. I jumped over it, but while my attention was on the blade the man had disappeared. Before I could find him he grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground with descent force. Not enough to slow me down though. My armor had taken the brunt of the force. He faded from sight once again and I could hear him somewhere behind me where the blade had ended up.

"Give up now and I may let you live. Actually, I won't!" I rolled onto my front and stood up. He was weaving the hand symbols that those ninja tend to weave. I never much cared for the jutsu of others. Once he was done a dragon made of water rushed at me. That was when I decided to draw her. Juuchi Yosamu. Once her dark blue blade was dawn the air immediately chilled. And it took nothing but a simple block with her to freeze the dragon, causing it to shatter due to the force it was coming at me with. Ichigetsu sure looked surprised. He probably thought that samurai didn't have such abilities. He was beginning to fade away again, but this time he was much slower. I decided to capitalize on that and ran at him with my Iado technique. I was sure I had him then.

There was no one there though. I turned my head and just as I did I felt something grab my leg. It was a hand made out of water. It was foolish of me to forget the Hozuki can turn into water. I deserved to get thrown for such a thing. I definitely didn't deserve to have him try to jump and try to bring his blade down onto me. I blocked successfully and pushed back. He exploded into water, and I believed it was him trying to escape, but then I felt a kick from behind. It is only now I realize that it was a water clone. I made sure my feet where planted, so the kick didn't do much. I quickly swung around and slashed him with my blade and before he could escape with his water transformation he was partially frozen. He screamed quite a bit. Juushi Yomasu had clearly done the job. The top half of his body still remained to my surprise and he waved hand signs and blew a large fireball right at me, which sent me flying back. I took this chance to evaluate the situation. He had two releases, fire and water. He could turn into water, but I could try and freeze him. I skidded on the ground and flipped up right onto my feet.

His fire ball melted the part of his body I had frozen and he reformed. He smirked. " Not bad. I don't find many ninja who can deal with my hydrofication. I bet you think you can just keep on freezing me until you win, well that's not the case!" He began performing hand signs again. " Master Kokuo! This fight is dedicated to you! Boil Release: Hot Water Dragon!" He blew water out of his mouth. It was bubbling and giving off copious amounts of steam. I leapt back as far as I could and slashed with Juuchi Yosamu, creating and Ice Dragon to block Ichigetu's attack. It was melted around half way before the opposing dragon lost all its power. Ichigetsu smirked.

"This is the power bequeathed to me by Master Kokuo. The Five tail's boil release!"

End Chapter.

* * *

Hello there. This is the post chapter text. I would like to say that so far, all character in the story have been my own. But I will gladly accept any Oc Submissions. I would also like to say that all named character I present to you will be important in the story later on. I like to show different POVs to give perspective on other characters in the story I am making. Senkiru is a samurai from the land of Iron, and as such he wears standard samurai armor, excluding a helmet. He wields a sword named Juuchi Yosamu. Yes, feel free to search it up. I feel it may give some insight into the blade itself. Senkiru him self is an individual of average 5ft 8im height with long black hair and dark eyes. He simply likes to give the necessary amount of information and does not add much personality to his speech, which is why his part is so bland. It was purposeful. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and post this now. I'm sure people have been waiting for a chapter. I just had a little bit of block. Well, bye!


End file.
